Aliens at the white house
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: The Doctor and his companions have travelled to DC Washington


Aliens at the white house

Written by Edward Hackleton

Chapter 1: America

"Aye what all that noise going on in here." Asked Jamie.

"It the Tardis control it been making noise's," Said the Doctor. "Oh my word, well it looks like we're going to have land somewhere else." The Doctor had to land at earth, it was the only planet he could land on and fix the Tardis to stop the noises.

Once they've have arrived the Doctor opened the doors and stepped out of the Tardis, but the Doctor saw some colourful cars and he also saw the white house with a flag on top.

"Well I never." He said to himself.

"What do you see, Doctor." Jamie question.

"Well there some colourful cars driving past by, Jamie and there's the white house with a flag," and Zoe came out of the Tardis to see what going on. "Oh, Zoe there you are I really do apologize about the Tardis it making some terrible noises." The Doctor apologize to Zoe.

"It alright, Doctor," Said Zoe "Where are we." She asked.

The Doctor spun around and pointed at the white house. "This is DC Washington," He said. "United states of America." Jamie and Zoe looked very surprised when they're in DC Washington.

"Doctor, what about the Tardis it needs fixing you know." He asked the Doctor about the Tardis.

"Oh yes the Tardis, I need to fix it so we can leave," Said the Doctor. "And I need some help by you, Jamie if that okay." Jamie agreed to help the Doctor with the Tardis.

Zoe find's it very amusement about DC Washington so she walked around the area of Washington while the Doctor and Jamie were still fixing the Tardis but suddenly the power was out and the lights was out too.

"Oh no the powers out," worried Jamie. "What are we going to do, Doctor we can't leave Washington for now."

"No need to worry, Jamie I'm sure we could find something to put the power back on." Said the Doctor. They've stepped out and locked the Tardis up but what they didn't realize, Zoe was gone missing.

"Doctor, where's Zoe," Asked Jamie. "I can't see to find her."

"Oh my giddy aunt," Worried the Doctor. "I think she could be inside the White house Jamie, let go and find her."

The Doctor could be right if Zoe was inside the white house, so they head over to the white house to find Zoe but the Doctor saw a school bus coming by.

"Oh look a school bus, Jamie I think the children are going on a tour inside the white house," The Doctor said. "I think they're going learn about history about DC Washington, maybe they are going learn about President Lincoln that where he lives."

"Well that sounds okay." Said Jamie. Jamie looked through the door and saw Zoe looking around the hall way.

"Doctor, look there's Zoe she inside the white house." He said. The Doctor was really right, she was inside the white house and Zoe looked at the Doctor and Jamie and realize they're outside of Washington.

"Doctor, Jamie what are you two doing here." Asked Zoe.

"We we're looking for you but we have no power for the Tardis and we can't leave." Explained the Doctor.

Zoe felt really shocked about the Tardis which it had no power at all for them to leave Washington. The Doctor and the others were looking around the room, they've find it so interesting of the white house but there only one thing when Zoe wanted to see something outside.

"Should we take a look at the garden?" Asked Zoe to the Doctor and Jamie.

"Yes of course Zoe, after all I think the garden looks very nice." The Doctor agreed Zoe and Jamie too. While they were in the garden, Zoe liked the flowers so because there so pretty, Jamie like's the smell of fresh air until suddenly he accidently hit his head on the something that he didn't see very clear.

"Ouch!" Said Jamie rubbing his head. The Doctor came over to Jaime.

"Oh Jamie, are you alright," Asked the Doctor. "Did you hurt yourself on something?"

Jamie got up from the ground and he didn't know where he hurt himself but he must have bumped his head on something which is invisible and big.

"Aye well I hurt myself which is quiet big, heavy and metal." He explained to the Doctor.

The Doctor put his hands on top and had a feel on an invisible space craft or a space ship. The Doctor went around with his hands on top until he found the buttons and pressed the door and the door open.

"Well I never," He thought to himself. "It seems that the space ship has landed in Washington before us, but I really think it could be an invasion on earth, we should go and check inside then." Jamie and Zoe followed the Doctor inside the space. The space ship looked very dark inside so the Doctor brought torch with him to see probably.

"Do you know where we going, Doctor." Asked Zoe.

"I know where we going Zoe but I know something really odd around here." The Doctor pressed the button to door and open as they've entered a sciences room of full of creations of experiments from other planets than earth until they've found this.

"Doctor Look." Said Jamie pointing a finger of some kind of suit, but the Doctor picked up and it was a human skin.

"Oh my giddy aunt," Panic the Doctor. "It a human skin, I think the slitheen are using a disguises as human beings."

"Slitheen where do they come from, Doctor." She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor knows everything about the Slitheen which they can hunt down humans and use it for their disguises as humans.

"They come from the planet of Raxacoricfallapatorius it their home planet." Said the Doctor.

The president was about to do his speech for the white house and people listened to the president speech "My fellow Americans," Said the president. "it been an honour to say this because we have heard about this shocking story how someone got killed by an unknown creature that killed that man and took the bones out his skin." People have heard about a man who was killed last night, it was quite scary how they read the newspapers.

The president's speech was over has he head back to the white house to work on something as he tells the secretary "ma'am I got the event coming up next month, can you remind me that." Asked the president.

"Yes sir, right away." Said the secretary as she walks off with two guard's right behind her.

Meanwhile back at the ship the Doctor was still thinking how the Slitheens trying to take over Washington DC but he was still confused of his own mind. "Oh what are they trying to do, those Slitheens." Wined the Doctor. Jamie tried to help the Doctor.

"Probably the Slitheens are on the hunt Doctor," Said Jamie. "Maybe if they've have a weakness then Washington will be saved by us." That was the idea for Jamie what he came up with, but Zoe doesn't know what the weakness for the Slitheens.

"Do they have a weakness Doctor, like any aliens from other planets?" Asked Zoe to the Doctor.

"Hmm let me think," The Doctor was thinking about a weakness. "Well I guess human food would work for the Slitheen weakness, maybe vinegar yes I think that would work." The Doctor came up with that idea to use vinegar on the Slitheens to save Washington, Jamie and Zoe agreed the Doctor's idea to weaken the Slitheens with vinegar.

"Right that their weakness done, what we need to do is leave this place." The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe are now ready to leave the space ship but suddenly there were three people coming in the ship as the Doctor and the others had to find a hiding place. "Quickly hide!" Said the Doctor.

Jamie and Zoe had to hide under the table next to the Doctor as the secretary and the guards, unzipped their front of their foreheads and took them off of the human skins.

Zoe was shock and scared as she looked at the Slitheens with human skin "They were Slitheens," Said Zoe. "What are they going to do?" She asked.

"I think there planning on something, maybe there planning on an attack in Washington DC." Said the Doctor, he still knows everything about the Slitheens.

The Slitheens have got a plan as they are discussing it for now. "We have now got a plan to kill the president and wipe out of this planet earth as the Slitheens will rule the world," All the Slitheens agreed the plan but until, one of the Slitheens smelled something or someone. "Wait I can smell someone." The Doctor Jamie and Zoe are very scared that the Slitheens can actually smell because they've know that someone may have entered their ship.

Suddenly the Slitheens caught the Doctor and his companions "Intruders!" Shouted the Slitheen.

The Doctor and the others are running away from the Slitheens.

Chapter 2: Saving the president

The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe are running away from the Slitheens to escape the space ship. The Slitheens nearly capture the Doctor and his companions to be brought here as they've failed their hunt them down.

"They've already got away." Said the Slitheen.

"Never mind, we've got a better plan," She said. "We must put back our human skins and head back to the white house." The Slitheens are putting back their disguises and head back to the white house after the Doctor and the others.

"Doctor we must do something," Asked Zoe. "Those Slitheen are going to destroy the whole world because there will be nothing without hope." Zoe was very worried that the Slitheen will destroy everything of earth.

"There must be someone who is in charge of the white house." Said Jamie, The Doctor already knows who is the president which they could warn the president about the Slitheens in Washington DC.

Meanwhile the president was busy talking to these two gentlemen for a meeting about their country. "I'm sure about the UFO that flew past by last night I guess." Two of the gentlemen agreed about the UFO which it could be a threat to America, the president had an idea to stop the aliens invading earth to take over.

All of a sudden the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe dash through the corridor to find the president to warn him. "There he is," The Doctor pointed at the president. "We need to warn him right now." The president was looking at three people running towards him.

"Mr. President we need to talk to you," Cried the Doctor. "You've a space ship, outside you're garden you must take a look sir." The president had no clue what the Doctor was saying about a space ship so he followed them to the garden.

"What are you people saying?" Asked the president.

"You should believe us Mr. President because you might not see a UFO but it is invisible." Said Jamie, the president can't even see a space ship anywhere because he really didn't believe the Doctor's truth.

"Okay this is ridicules, I must go now." Said the president.

The Doctor pressed the button and open the door again. "See." He said. "Now you could probably see the space ship now, well get inside and have a look." The president followed the Doctor and the others to the space ship but for now the president believed the Doctor because he was right.

The president was very shock and looked around the lab room. "Everything was true." He said to himself.

"The Slitheens are planning to wipe out the entire country of earth." Said the Doctor, he explained how the Slitheens use human skins as a disguise without knowing their identity.

"Alright we've got to back to white house right now, I've got a plan to stop the Slitheens by destroying the world." The president said as the Doctor and his companions agreed the president plan.

They've headed back to white house as they are walking to the president office, when they've walked in the office they've grabbed a chair sat down in front of the president desk the Doctor came with his own idea. "I know their weakness and it vinegar." Said the Doctor.

"Wait vinegar?" He said to the Doctor.

"Yes that their weakness to the Slitheens by using vinegar." Said Zoe.

The president didn't know if they know about the Slitheens weakness of the vinegar. "Well I hope that might work I guess." Said the president, suddenly the madam secretary came in the president office with a newspaper and the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe turned their heads around and looked at the secretary.

"Mr. President that not the secretary, she is a Slitheen." Shouted the Doctor at the secretary, the president knows that the Doctor was going a bit crazy pointing at the secretary.

"Oh how rude!" Said the secretary being angry at the Doctor, the Doctor can be right when knows about aliens from other planets in space. Suddenly the madam secretary farted and unzipped her forehead to be open as the president realize it was a Slitheen disguising as a secretary but the Slitheen is about to attack the president.

"Jamie use the vinegar!" shouted the Doctor, as he throw the vinegar to Jaime.

"Got it." Said Jamie, he pure some vinegar on the Slitheen and blow up.

The president felt really shock with all that Slitheen goo all over him. "Ew that was disgusting." Said the president, Jamie had to apologize to the president for all that mess all over the president office room.

"Sorry Mr. President, I really did safe your life you know." Jamie apologize to the president, so the president accept Jamie apology.

The president wiped out of that mess on his suit. "That okay sir," He said. "Thank you for saving my life." Theirs is only one thing to do, to save Washington.

"We've really got to do something." Said Zoe, the president had to warn everyone to leave the white house for an emergency.

Everyone listen to the president warning about the Slitheen inside the white house and everyone left quickly in panic as two guards came up at the president and the Doctor and looked at each other and unzipped their heads as the people saw two Slitheens as they've ran and scream to the exit.

"Run!" Shouted the Doctor, the Slitheens chased the Doctor and the president as they ran fast from the Slitheens to find a hiding place.

They've went inside in a common room the Doctor hid behind the sofa and the president went inside a wardrobe as the Slitheens enter the common room for their hunt, the Doctor and the president were very quiet with no noises.

Chapter 3: Claws to kill

Jamie and Zoe were waiting for the Doctor and the president to come back to the Office room.

"Where is the Doctor and president," Said Jamie. "They should be here by now." Jamie waited too much long for them to come back here safely.

"I think we should go and find them, Jamie." Asked Zoe.

"We can't, Zoe the Slitheens might kill us both." He complained to Zoe.

"Look we could take the vinegar with us just in case we need it." She said

Jamie won't for like few hours, so Jamie and Zoe went out of the room to find the Doctor and the president as they've kept a look out for the Slitheens. They've looked in each room as there were no sign of the Doctor and the president in the white house, when they've looked very where they can actually hear the Slitheens looking for the Doctor and the president.

"Look Jamie it them." Said Zoe.

The Slitheens are still walking around the common room, Jamie grabbed the fire extinguisher and breaks in the common room and spray it on a Slitheen face. The Doctor and the president got out of their hiding place as they were been rescued by Jamie and Zoe.

"Oh Jamie, Zoe thank heavens you're here." The Doctor said happily, the others ran away from the Slitheens as they've chase after them. The Doctor and the other run back to the office room as fast as they can away from the Slitheen. "Jamie pass me that vinegar." Jamie passed the vinegar to the Doctor.

The Slitheens final got there as the Doctor was holding a jug full vinegar and a sonic screwdriver as the Slitheens stop and saw the Doctor holding the vinegar as he asked them very carefully.

"Make one more move and I will blow up this glass jug of vinegar on you." Said the Doctor at the Slitheens.

"You would rather think that you could save earth from us, Doctor." Asked the Slitheen.

"Yes and for the both of you is to leave this planet, understood." He asked them, the Slitheen had a word for moment as they've done talking to each they agreed the Doctor's deal to leave earth.

"A deal is a deal, Doctor you've won as we have no match against you." Said the Slitheen, so the Slitheens left as they head back to their ship and left earth. The president could probably know that the Slitheens maybe up to something as he asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have a really bad feeling about this," Asked the president. "I know they've went back to their ship but do they have a mothership in space." That was the question when the president asked him.

"The president could be right, Doctor they have a mothership that could blow up earth." Commented Jamie.

"Both of you are right, the Slitheens have a mothership which is outside of earth they could destroy it," Said the Doctor. "We need do something now." The president had an idea to stop the Slitheens.

"I know what to do Doctor, we'll have to go to the pentagon." Said the president, the Doctor agreed the president idea to get to the pentagon as they take the helicopter with them travel there from Washing to the pentagon.

While they are flying the helicopter the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe looked through the windows up above the lands of America. "How wonderful." Said Zoe, Jamie really liked looking at the lands same as Zoe, the Doctor looked at some birds flying through the sky.

"This seems really wonderful and amazing Mr. President." Said the Doctor enjoying the view.

"There it is, the pentagon." The president landed the helicopter down very safely when he is not going to crash the helicopter, as they arrive at the pentagon the general was waiting for the president. "General glad to see you here, sir." Said the president.

"Glad to see you too Mr. President," Said the general. "Who are these people Mr. President?" He asked to the president, the president greeted the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe to the general.

"General, sir allow me to introduce you, this is the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe there here to explain about the invasion that happen in Washington." Said the president.

The Doctor wanted to give a hand shake to the general so he did. "It so nice to meet you general." Greeted the Doctor with a smile, the others followed the general to the pentagon to the larger room were the people are working there for top secret about invasion or anything in America.

The president and general had a chat about the invasion. "These three told me that they saw a space which the aliens are known as the Slitheens who got here in Washington," The president said. "The Slitheens have already left but it looks like they've got a mothership." The general looked very shock on how the president said about the Slitheens but the general asked the president.

"Do they know about this?" Asked the general, the president told the general that the Doctor Jamie and Zoe already know about this invasion that happen in Washington.

Meanwhile the Doctor was looking around the each room while he was wondering off somewhere but Jamie was looking for the Doctor but he was nowhere to be seen, so he asked Zoe where the Doctor is.

"Zoe do you know where the Doctor is, I can't see him." Asked Jamie.

"No I haven't seen him, Jamie where is he." Replied Zoe.

The Doctor finally got back to the main room as he explained to Jamie and Zoe where he wondered off to. "Sorry about that." He apologize. "I was just getting something from the kitchen." The Doctor said, at least Jamie wasn't very mad at the Doctor.

"Aye that alright Doctor at least you could have just told us not just walking off." Said Jamie.

Suddenly the screen went on as they can see the Slitheen. "I am Klan, leader of the Slitheens of Raxacoricfallapatorius," Said Klan. "I would speak to the Doctor." The Doctor came up asked Klan about his plan.

"What is it that you want, Klan?" Asked the Doctor.

"You will step outside, Doctor as you'll be transported to the mothership." He said, everyone and the Doctor went outside as they see another space landing down next to the pentagon as the space ship door open and outcome the Slitheen.

Chapter 4: The mothership

The Slitheen came and ask for someone to come to the mothership. "Doctor, you have been chosen by Klan, the Slitheen leader." The Doctor had to go to the space ship with the Slitheen to the mothership.

"What do you think going to happen him, Jamie?" Asked Zoe, she was very worried that Doctor would be killed or lock up in a cell.

"I don't know Zoe, but the Doctor will be alright if he knows what to do." Said Jamie.

The Doctor left earth and head over to the mothership Klan was waiting for him to arrive at his ship. "Doctor, you've finally made it to the mothership." Said Klan, all of the Slitheens watched the Doctor as the Doctor would ask Klan a question about earth.

"So I guess you find quite interesting, Klan?" Asked the Doctor. "Tell me, Klan what is it about earth." Then Klan told the Doctor about earth.

"Earth is a pit full human beings, Doctor," Klan said. "The humans will no longer be safe on earth, our plan is to wipe out the humans and the Slitheens will begin the hunting and take over the world." Laughed Klan.

The Doctor found it really shocking as he argued at Klan "You can't do this, earth is peaceful!" argued the Doctor at Klan.

Klan send one of his Slitheens to put the Doctor in a cell. "You will know when the planet earth will be taken over by the Slitheens, Doctor." Said Klan, the Slitheen followed the Doctor to the cell but suddenly the Doctor pulled out a plastic bottle of vinegar and sprayed on a Slitheen and blown up the Doctor ran fast to escape pod.

The Slitheen looked through the CCTV that the Doctor is on the run. "Klan, the Doctor is escaping from the mothership." Said the Slitheen.

"Stop him he can't not escape the mothership!" Ordered Klan, the Slitheens are chasing after the Doctor when he finally got on the escape pod and left since it was too late for the Slitheens.

"He got away, Klan." The Slitheen said, Klan was very angry when the Doctor has escaped from the mothership and head back to earth in America.

"So he would rather die on earth," Said Klan. "Suppose that he would die with all of the human beings."

Meanwhile back at the pentagon the general can see the space ship landing at back on earth as he could probably notice if it a Slitheen or the Doctor, suddenly a door and the general can see the Doctor coming out of the space ship.

"Doctor, thank god you're okay." Said the general.

"The Slitheens are going to blow up earth we need to stop them now!" Ordered the Doctor.

The Doctor and the general went back inside to the pentagon but as they back inside Zoe very happy to see the Doctor again.

"Oh Doctor your back." Zoe said happily as she hugged the Doctor.

"Aye good to see you, Doctor," Said Jamie. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Yes I'm perfectly alright, Jamie thank you very much." Said the Doctor.

The screen went on again as Klan send them a final warning. "This is your final warning, humans," Said Klan, the Doctor got something to say to Klan.

"Klan, are you forgetting something." He asked to Klan, but Klan can't even remember what the Doctor was saying to Klan.

"No Doctor," Said Klan. "What do you mean?" the Doctor explained to Klan when they had a chat about earth.

"Well I think you might remember this, Klan," The Doctor pull out a hard drive power from the Slitheens when he stole it from Klan. "The hard drive from you're ship." Said the Doctor.

"How dare you steal it from me, Doctor!" Shouted Klan very angrily at the Doctor.

The Doctor put the hard drive in his pocket. "Earth never loses, Klan you know that don't you, eh." The general ordered the troops to fire the missile at the mothership through out of space.

"Curse you, Doctor," Shouted Klan "You won't get away with this!" The missile final blow up the mothership it was victory for earth as people cheered of world peace.

"Thank goodness it safe." Said Jamie. The Doctor was very pleased when earth is now safe same even Zoe very pleased too.

"Mission completed." Said the general.

The president came up to the Doctor with a bright smile. "Well done, Doctor," Said the president as he gave him a hand shake. "You've save America."

"Ah thank you Mr. President." The Doctor replied to the president and smiled.

They've finally got back to Washington as the Doctor and his companions said goodbye to the president.

"Nice knowing you Mr. President." Said Zoe as she waved her hands.

"Nice knowing you ma'am." The president went back to the white house, the Doctor open the doors of his Tardis and he placed the hard drive on the console and the powers are back one as their ready to go.

"Well here goes nothing." Said the Doctor, hoping for the power to turn back on but it did.

The Doctor was very happy that the powers was back on has they are ready leave Washington DC.

"So where do you think we're going, Doctor." Asked Jamie.

The Doctor was thinking on where to go next. "Well Rome," the Doctor said. "That will be our holiday for us, Jamie." The Doctor set the destination to Rome for their holiday.

"Well that sounds nice." Said Zoe, even the Doctor agreed with Zoe.

The end


End file.
